


The Destiny I Shall Meet

by Soikia



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Dreamy and In Love, M/M, Wrote this because I have no self control and wanted More Stuff in the Dongjun tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soikia/pseuds/Soikia
Summary: Junhee is soft.From the gentle sigh that escapes his lips to the light touch of his hand against Donghun's cheek. He's soft. Sometimes it aches, to have someone so fierce and delicate as a boyfriend.The way his lashes flutter as he opens his eyes, his gaze staring deep into Donghun's own eyes. Donghun's content to stay like this forever - a delicate romance among the tall grass and flowers. It's all he could ask for. It's everything he needed and everything he didn't know he needed rolled into one person.





	The Destiny I Shall Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have Many Things to Say
> 
> First of all, thank you to Junhee's teaser which made me go "Fuck it" are write this.  
> Second of all, title is based off of lyrics from Exo's [El Dorado~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQ4z4jEbf6o)  
> Finally, a small update on my other works: Heartbeats; Body and Soul is currently sitting at about 4.7k words, so I expect it to be out by the time A.C.E comes back. My halloween piece is sitting at 3.5k and I only consider it about 25%-ish completed, so. 
> 
> This is mainly a soft, dreamy and thought spilled fic (kind of like Smitten). I wanted a reprieve of writing the two same stories that I've been writing for the last.....what, almost month? So I spit this out because OOF that teaser am I right?
> 
> (Will I ever write a Dongjun fic that is in Junhee's POV? One day. But not today.)

☼

Junhee is soft.

From the gentle sigh that escapes his lips to the light touch of his hand against Donghun's cheek. He's soft. Sometimes it aches, to have someone so fierce and delicate as a boyfriend. 

The way his lashes flutter as he opens his eyes, his gaze staring deep into Donghun's own eyes. Donghun's content to stay like this forever - a delicate romance among the tall grass and flowers. It's all he could ask for. It's everything he needed and everything he didn't know he needed rolled into one person. 

“You’re being sappy again, aren’t you?” Junhee murmurs, retracting his hand after a few more lingering seconds of touching Donghun’s cheek. “You have that look in your eyes.”

“Is it wrong for me to look at my boyfriend?” Donghun replies, no bite in his voice. “Maybe I just wanna look at you for awhile, did you ever think about that?” 

“Mm, I did.” Junhee laughs.

Donghun can’t help but smile. Out of all things - it’s Park Junhee that makes him smile. The same Park Junhee that he met when they were coworkers at some fancy restaurant two years ago. Junhee had blond hair at the time, long and wavy enough to put in a tiny ponytail while he waited on tables. 

Donghun had been one part insecure and two parts ballsy when he finally decided to, well, approach Junhee to talk to him for the first time. Their manager had insisted that it’d make the place seem more lively if they were friends. 

Donghun, with high hopes of getting more tips out of happy customers, went and talked to Junhee.

Junhee, who he was terrified of because he could make even the loudest sobbing child stop crying with a few simple words and a wiggle of his fingers.

He had assumed, back then, that Junhee was magical. It was the only way that he could describe how Junhee had made his heart skip multiple times over a year and a half ago. Back when Donghun had been too nervous to make the first move - back when Junhee slid him a note folded on a blank napkin asking if he wanted to get coffee after their shift. Junhee had been nothing more than a magical being back then, Donghun was sure of it.

Now two years later, he can confirm that he is.

There’s nothing better than walking into an apartment after a night shift at the restaurant and seeing Junhee there. He isn’t even doing anything. He’s just existing, or maybe hosting a small dinner party with Yoochan and Byeongkwan from the apartment next to them.

(Yoochan and Byeongkwan are broke college students - and while Yoochan can one hundred percent cook, he often lacks the money to get the ingredients. So it’s not uncommon to see Yoochan and Junhee chopping away at some vegetables when he gets home from a shorter shift.

Byeongkwan says that Donghun’s caught a keeper. But he never caught Junhee. No one can catch Junhee - Junhee is just there. Loyal and ready to curl up next to him at night.)

Or sometimes he’ll be talking up a storm with their quiet dishwasher at the restaurant. It’s a rather one sided conversation for the most part; yet Donghun has seen the poor guy nearly drop a glass at a few choice comments Junhee has made.

Seyoon’s a good man. Quiet but good at dishes.

Quiet, yet polite enough to let Junhee talk him half to death.

Sometimes even Donghun lacks that patience.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he feels an added weight on his body. Junhee has settled himself on top of Donghun, chest against chest, foreheads pressed together. If he wills himself to think about it, he can feel one of Junhee’s legs pressed in between his own. That can veer into some dangerous thoughts though.

So instead he focuses on bringing his arms up to wrap around Junhee; relishing in the way the younger squirms to get comfortable.

“You were in your own little world again.” Junhee sighs out quietly, breath puffing gently over Donghun’s lips. “What were you thinking about?”

“You.” Donghun hums back, lips quirking into a grin. “Since you’re my whole world.”

“God, you’re so sappy.” Junhee says as he rolls his eyes. “But I’ll accept it because of how comfortable you are.”

“Ah, I’m only comfortable? Nothing else?” He pouts.

Junhee in turn just giggles, body shaking with the little peels of laughter. The laughing ceases after a moment and Junhee returns to staring at him fondly. Following another momentary pause, Junhee closes the small gap between them and gives him a soft kiss. 

Well how can Donghun refuse to reciprocate something so gentle? 

By the time Junhee finally breaks the kiss, there’s a light blush across his face. Donghun thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Or close to it. He’ll add it to his ever growing mental list. Junhee wrestles free from his arms to sit up on top of him. It’s a little awkward, seeing as he had to move his leg from in between Donghun’s. 

The way the sun bounces off his pink hair is worth it all, though. He looks like an angel.

“You’re pretty.” Donghun says after a moment. “I’m a genius. Coming out here for a picnic was a brilliant idea.” 

Junhee just laughs. 

“You really just wanted to have a picnic in a secluded field just to see how pretty I am? Sounds fake.” Junhee hums. He brings one of his hands to place on Donghun’s chest, right above his heart. “Are you sure you didn’t have any ulterior motives?”

“Me? Never!” Donghun laughs, bringing his hand to rest on top of Junhee’s. “Can’t I admire how pretty my boyfriend is without any other plans?”

“You could.” Junhee reasons. “But you also can be quite crafty sometimes.” He chuckles. 

Donghun just grins, casting a glance at Junhee’s legs on either side on his sides. “I mean, you’re already practically straddling me. If I were to move you down just a little bit -”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish due to Junhee covering his mouth with his hand.

“That’s naughty!” Junhee exclaims loudly, laughing all the same. 

The moment quickly ends when Donghun goes to carefully remove Junhee’s hand. It wasn’t much of a battle, Junhee barely had exerted any pressure to keep his hand there as it was. Still, Junhee scrunches his face at him as if it were a way to scold him.

“Don’t you like it, though?” Donghun grins. He knows the glint in the other’s eye. Junhee may be innocent and gentle, pure and sweet. But even the sweetest guys have something more mischievous about them. 

So when Junhee surveys him long and hard before breaking into a blinding smile, he gets his answer.

He gets his answer again when Junhee mutters ‘of course I do’ before leaning down to kiss him again.

God, going on a picnic was the best idea he’s had all week.

☼


End file.
